


Caustic are the ties that bind

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, Hitman Erik, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Charles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: La mafia est un environnement changeant. Être le meilleur est à double tranchant. Un jour c'est toi qui exécutes les contrats ; le lendemain tu en es la cible... n'est-ce pas, Erik ?





	Caustic are the ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge de l'été du Collectif NoName - à retrouver sur ffnet.  
> Le Challenge, proposé par Ongi, était tiré d'une citation : "Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le/la seul.e à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête." tirée de la série "Into the Badlands".

C’est quand tu enlèves ton casque de moto que je comprends que c'est fini. Tu ne relèves pas juste la visière qui masque tes yeux aussi froids que l'acier que tu manipules si aisément. Non, tu le retires, les mousses souples frottant contre ta peau, et tu dévoiles ton visage stoïque. Ton attitude ne montre rien, comme toujours. Tu es un professionnel, après tout. Ton esprit, lui, vient briser ses vagues houleuses contre le mur de ma psyché.

Tu franchis la porte que tu connais si bien, ton costume noir toujours aussi impeccable malgré les circonstances. Cette fois-ci, ton habituelle cravate rouge sang est desserrée, les premiers boutons de ta chemise blanche détachés. Ta main gauche est détendue, mais la droite, enfoncée dans la poche de ton pantalon, tressaille. Tu ne tardes pas à la sortir lorsque tu pinces les jambes de ton pantalon avant de t’asseoir face à mon bureau. Elle est plus épaisse que sa compagne, et la peau est bleutée. Des coupures fraîches couvrent ses jointures.

Tu n’as jamais eu à utiliser la force physique avant aujourd’hui. Oh, je ne doute pas que tu maitrises de nombreuses techniques toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, mais ton professionnalisme avec n’importe quelle arme a toujours été plus que suffisant pour les tâches que tu avais à accomplir.

Mais ce temps est révolu, semblerait-il. Ce temps où tu étais le favori de tous mes concurrents. Le mien, aussi, mais je suis bien le seul à ne pas avoir mis le plus gros contrat jamais vu sur ta mort.

Il faut dire qu’à force d’être aussi bon dans ton domaine, qu’à force d’être aussi déterminé et impitoyable, l’admiration a laissé place à la crainte. A la peur. Et si tu te retournais contre la main qui te nourrit ? Et si tu empochais l’argent du contrat avant d’en prendre un second d’un ennemi ? Après tout, tu n’étais pas l’un d’entre eux. Le doute s’est immiscé en eux comme une trainée de poudre, et s’est propagé dans tout l’État.

Tu as toujours été craint, et maintenant tout le monde te veut mort.

Tes yeux parcourent la pièce, comme si tu portais un intérêt aux tentures et tableaux qui l’habillent, mais je sais qu’avant même d’avoir franchi le seuil tu en connaissais déjà tous les recoins, toutes les issues. On ne se refait pas, après tout. Tu restes silencieux, et tu poses ton regard sur tout sauf sur moi.

Parce que tu sais ce que je te dirai, si tu le fais.

Tu sais que je te fixe. Tu sais que tu n’as plus d’autre solution que d’être ici. Tu sais qu’il n’y aura jamais que toi et moi. Que je serai le seul à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront ma porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête.

Et ce jour est presque arrivé.

Tu ne le demanderas pas, mais je n’ai pas besoin de paroles. Ta seule présence m’informe de tout ce dont j’ai besoin. Ta seule présence montre que ton besoin de survie a dépassé celui d’indépendance.

Et je te le donnerai, Erik. Je te donnerai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre vient d'une chanson du groupe Trivium.


End file.
